


X or Y

by Negai



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just any night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X or Y

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [X o Y](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373524) by [Negai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai). 



> English is not my native language, so forgive any mistake, but feel free to point them.

"Your turn, Jongin."

"Fuck off, I'm tired" answered somnolent.

"As always!" they laughed.

"The sooner you do it, the sooner we'll leave you" insisted Taemin

The boy squinted at his friend and sighed.

"What's the game?"

"We say two things and you have to choose wich one you prefer, without thinking" explained the one who talked first.

"Ok, shoot."

"Sea or mountain?"

"Sea."

"City or country?"

"City."

The boys around him shot questions that Jongin answered automatically, without even listening.

"Dancing or chiken?"

"Dancing."

"Dancing or girls?"

"Dancing."

"Dancing or guys...?

"Dancing."

"Dancing or wanking?"

"Dancing."

"Dancing or Taemin?"

"Taemin."

Jongin looked up, eyes wide open and flushed to de ears, meeting his best friends predatory grin.


End file.
